Two Can Keep a Secret - Chapter 2
by Saerlaith Cainnech
Summary: Blair Anderson always knew she wasn't like the other girls.


"Anderson, Blair," the teacher called, looking around. Blaine almost didn't answer…but that would mean being counted absent, and he hadn't been absent in months. He reluctantly raised his hand, causing a few girls to look over at him. He tucked his arms back against his chest, fully aware of the girls whispering about the girl wearing guy clothes sitting next to them. Every day, the same whispers, the same stares…it got really tiring.

He went through class, taking notes and sighing a little until he felt a paper wad hit the back of his head. Blaine turned around, looking for the culprit, and saw Sam waving. Sam pointed to the girls and made mocking faces, causing Blaine to smile and laugh for the first time all day. He turned back around, doodling in his notebook.

Sam had been his best friend since elementary school. While the other kids would make fun of the little girl who liked to play "boy" games, Sam was right there playing in the dirt with him. As Blaine got older and started questioning his gender identity, Sam was there still, listening and adjusting accordingly to make Blaine feel better. Not to mention, Sam was Blaine's first kiss, but once Sam found out he was straight, and that Blaine felt like a boy inside, but still liked boys, they just stayed best friends.

After class, Blaine packed up his books, smiling and waiting for Sam. "Can you believe those geese," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "I try to focus, and all I hear is chattering in front of me, and it's hard enough to read those text books with their tiny print…"

"I know, Sammy," Blaine said, rubbing his back. Sam was dyslexic, and Blaine would always spend a couple hours after school, going over their notes to make sure Sam had everything he needed taken down correctly. "We'll look over the work after school today. Let's get some lunch."

Sam nodded, smiling a little as he shouldered his backpack. "So, how'd talking with Cooper go?"

Sighing, Blaine stopped at his locker, changing out his books. "It started a little rocky, but he's adjusting. He even agreed to call me Blaine instead of Blair," he said, smiling up at the taller boy.

"That's awesome!" Sam said, clapping Blaine on the back. "I'm glad, man. Hey, wanna come over later and order pizza? The new Tomb Raider came in and I wanna play it with you."

"Sure," Blaine said, then accidentally bumped into a girl walking by. "Oh, sorry…"

"Watch it, dyke," she sneered, and her and her friends laughed as they walked off. Blaine swallowed, looking down and covering himself a little.

Sam saw, stopping them. "Hey," he said gently, looking at Blaine. "None of that, okay? They're just rude jerks who don't know any better." At Blaine's nod, he smiled, leading him to the lunchroom.

After school, Blaine followed Sam out to his car, sighing a little. He looked up, then stopped, licking his lips a little. "He's so gorgeous," Blaine sighed, leaning against the car and watching Kurt walk by.

"Just talk to him already," Sam groaned, stealing Blaine's hat. He walked over to Kurt. "Hey, did you drop this?"

Kurt looked at the hat, turning his nose up. "Sam Evans, would something like that grace this magnificent hairdo? I didn't so."

"It's mine!" Blaine said, running over, skidding to a stop. "Sam, you ass." He smacked Sam's chest, looking at Kurt. "Sorry about that. I, um, I don't think we met, I just joined Glee yesterday. I'm Blai….Blaine," he said, holding out his hand. "Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Hummel," he replied, eyeing Blaine carefully. It was a girl. In a button down shirt and bow tie. He couldn't really say anything, he'd been guilty of picking up a sweater from the women's section. "I like your bow tie. I'll see you later, Sam," he said, waving and walking to his Navigator.

"Kurt…" Blaine sighed, looking after him. He was so gorgeous. Slim body, always so stylish, amazing eyes…"

Sam sighed, navigating Blaine back to the car. "You're drooling on your bow tie. Let's go."

Blaine nodded, walking off and climbing into Sam's car. He climbed in, and they turned on some music as they drove, singing and laughing all the way over. When they got back to Sam's house, Blaine climbed out of the car, grinning. He loved coming over to Sam's house. His parents were always so understanding and great, Blaine never felt out of place here. They were how he wished his parents were.

"Hi, Mrs. Evans," Blaine called, waving and accepting a hug from the older woman.

"Hello, Blaine dear," Julia said, smiling and handing them glasses. "I have some juice for you guys, and left the number for Pizza Hut on the fridge. Sam, Dad and I have to go out for a little bit, don't you boys break anything." Julia didn't really understand why Blaine wanted to be called like a boy, but he and her Sam had been best friends since childhood, and Blaine felt like one of her own children. If using boy names was what made Blaine happy, then so be it.

"We won't Mama," Sam said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon dude, Tomb Raider awaits." Blaine nodded, taking off upstairs to race Sam up. He'd had the worst day of school ever, but it was ending with playing video games with his best friend. Blaine couldn't ask for a better ending to a shitty school day, and he hoped the rest of his day would be this way.


End file.
